The True Lives of The Pilots and Their Girl's
by River Nailo-Chaos
Summary: the piolets girls are sailor scouts and gundam piolets while the piolets are there long dead husbands oh and it will be nc17 in the second chapter onward... first would be pg13 it i not up yet


Discaimer: I do not own anything in this story couse if i did Gundam Wing the original would still be making new episodes and Sailor Moon would be done for ther may be others but i own nothing xcetpt my imagination.  
  
this story is based on my own personal rpg with a very close and personal freind... She has been there for me for a while well enjoy.  
  
oh and my grammer and spelling suck. no spell check.  
  
ENJOY.  
  
Summery: It is a funny comedy showing that thing s are not always as they seem.  
  
Spoilers: What do i look nuts i will not tell you anything for the perpose of suspensful laufter.  
  
  
  
The True Lives of The Pilots and There Girls!!!!!!!  
  
Characters  
  
Moon/universe: gard the ueen serenity and universe itelf. Relena/Serenity and her long dead husband Heero Yuy  
  
Merury: Servent of the moon and Serenity: fire/intelligence celesta  
  
Venus: Servent of the moon and Serenity: Love: Dorthy caralona/Millina and her long dead husband Quatre Raberba Winner  
  
Mars: Servent of the moon and Serenity: War: Sonya Blade/Nion and her long dead husband Zechs Marquis Milliardo Peacecraft  
  
Saturne: Servent of the moon Serenity: Wisdom and Magic: Leogalas  
  
Uranus: Servent of the moon Serenity: Evil:Sauron  
  
Neptune: Servent of the moonand Serenity: Plessure: Cathey/Gaya and he long dead husband Trowa Barton/No name  
  
Pluto: Servent of the moon and Serenity: Time and Space: Jade Dagashi  
  
X: Servent of the moon and Sernity: Death and Destruction: Hilde/Aurora and her long dead husband Duo Maxwell  
  
Jupiter:Dignity: Sally Po/Ryu and her long dead husband Chang Wufie  
  
  
  
Story  
  
Serenity: She could not believe how bored she was at this peace conference. Actaully she could not believe that she was acting as a pacifist but it was worth it. She was sure she could feel Heero whatching her, she just knew it.  
  
Heero: He could not believe the look on her face. She looked bored and she was in her element. Oh, you wouln't notice unless you looked into her eyes. What he saw in that stare was bordem and it seemed that she didn't belong in a peacful setting. He smirked at that, for she was ms pacifist not Ms. Millitary. He Suddenly decided that it was time to build another Gundam, Heero left and jumped on a motercycle, and went to god knows where. He left thinking of Relena. (youll see Wing Zero, though Relena would probably have his hide.Oh well that, he could live with her wrath. )  
  
Serenity: I felt Heero leave.He seen my bordem I could tell. I also knew that he whent out to think, typical of him really... When the boring meeting was she left the council room. once in her room she said,  
  
"Let operation KK1 begin."  
  
One week later...  
  
"it is to our great sorrow to say that Relena Peacecraft has been kidnapped, again, by unknown persons. We shall keep you informed." *Trails off sadly*  
  
Meanwhile on Jupiter...  
  
Jade says:" Do we have to do this Serenity?"  
  
Serenity: "Yes! We have already given them more tie then is wise or unwise. I'm calling Aurora and Duo. Boy is Maxwell in for a surprise!"  
  
*Ring! Ring!*  
  
Hilde:"Hello, speaking?"  
  
Serenity:"Hey girl, what's up?"  
  
Hilde:"Nothing. What do you want Serenity?"  
  
Serenity:"It's time..."  
  
Hilde:"NOOOO!"  
  
*Duo walks in and sits on the counter*  
  
Duo:"What's wrong Hilde?"  
  
Hilde:"Releina's been kidnapped, again."  
  
Duo:"Jeez! How does she get into these messes!?" *sigh*  
  
Hilde:"I don't know. Come on, we're going, get your stuff."  
  
Duo:"Going, where?"  
  
Hilde:"To get Relena of course."  
  
Duo:"Why not call Heero?"  
  
Hilde:"No on knows where he is." *speaking as she packs* "So we'll have to go get her. My source knows where she's being held."  
  
Duo:"What! Well then where is she!?"  
  
Hilde:"Forget that, let's go."  
  
Duo:"Huh? Uh, Hilde?"  
  
Hilde:"Just do it Maxwell!"  
  
Duo:"Alright already! But will you at least tell me where we're going?"  
  
Hilde:"Sorry, Duo-chan, but I can't tell you. It's completely out of the question."  
  
Duo:"Hilde, what are you talking about?"  
  
Hilde:"Just come on!" she snapped.  
  
Duo: startled by her behaivor as of late.  
  
Hilde:"Sorry Duo-chan. I'm just a little nevous, and a little upset. I appologize, now let's go, please." sounding tired of aruging and almost pleading.  
  
Duo: Not sure what's wrong with Hilde softens his voice. "Sure Hilde *hops off the counter where he'd been sitting* Let's go." as he puts his arm around her shoulders and looks at her concernedly.  
  
Driving along in the car...  
  
Duo:"What were you talking about? will you please tell me now Hilde?"  
  
Hilde:*sigh*  
  
Duo: Waiting of a responce from Hilde.  
  
Hilde: finally answering Duo after a long moment. "Duo-chan," she pauses and sighs. "I'm not who you think I am."  
  
Duo: Becoming uncomfortable laughs nervously. "Well then, who are you if your not my Hilde?"  
  
Hilde: Glares at Duo for a moment before turning back to looking at the road. That's just what he does when he's uncomfortable. She thought to herself. *sigh* "Duo-chan, This isn't funny. I'll tell you when we get to where we're going, okay?"  
  
Duo:"Okay Hilde." What's going on here? thought Duo.  
  
1 hour later...  
  
Hilde turned the car to the right into a dead-end street and drove down it. at the end of the road was a dimentional-portal. at the ight of the portal Duo' eyes went wide.  
  
Duo: Hilde, what the hell is that?" he asked ugerently. when he got no responce Duo looked over at Hilde, and his fear lot it's edge. she looked sad, or was it nervous? Whatever it was on her face made Duo hurt to see her like that, he loved her so much, why wouldn't she talk to him?  
  
Duo: Is it my fault? he thought, hoping it wasn't some thing to hurt her feelings.  
  
Hilde:Poor Duo-chan. why do i have to tell him? he's so much happier not knowing. Not knowing the horror that is my, our lives. Then she said sadly "Oh Duo..." *Then suddenly Hilde puts her foot on the gas.*  
  
Duo: "Hey Hilde what are you doing!? Are you nuts!? Is this thing even safe or are you just nuts!? Hilde!" He shouts in fear, completly baffed and confused.  
  
Hilde: "Duo-chan will you please shut up and stop being such a wuss! Of cours it's safe you BAKA! So stop freaking out already. It's not like I want to do this!"  
  
When they pass through the portal they both felt a twinge of shock. 


End file.
